The King and The Spymaster
by TheCareBear
Summary: When he arrives, it is without fanfare, but nations tremble in his wake. The King has come to Skyhold and will turn everything on it's head. Including the fearless Spymaster.
1. Chapter 1

I own Adam

* * *

He arrives in skyhold one day without fanfare. A cloaked figure walking the crowds of nobles and warriors alike. He makes his way through the throng of people, climbing the many steps to the audience hall. Taking in the sight, he smirks. He stands but a moment before turning to the spiral staircase leading up to the rookery. His heavy footsteps alert the spies and they rush to the stairs, weapons drawn. A cry of alert and the figure is surrounded. He makes no movement, staring at the approaching spymaster with a sly smile on his face.

"You are either very brazen or very foolish to come up here," the lithe redhead says, the hint of enjoyment in her voice. "I wonder who sent you? The mysterious cloak is something I haven't seen in a while, ruling out Orlais. Possibly Antiva or Rivain. Am I close?"

The man smirks and chuckles. "So serious, Leliana," he chastises. "Have you forgotten me already?"

Color drains out of Leliana's face and she stares slackjaw for a moment. She recovers quickly, ordering her agents to stand down, to which they do hesitantly. The figure glides forward and motions with a free hand at the balcony door. She nods and the pair slip outside, much to the bewilderment of the agents.

Leliana shuts the door behind her gently before turning to the figure. "What are you doing here?" She asks bluntly. "I should hit you, you know," she says when he doesn't answer. "I should throw you off this balcony for coming here out of the blue like that. If you're here to make up, it's far too late. Leaving me for that shrew? I still can't believe it." He stares at her, his smirk never leaving his face. Growling she narrows her eyes. "Say something, damnit!"

"Something." He rumbles out much to the annoyance of the spymaster. "I'm here to support your Inquisition."

"You could have done that publicly," she spits back at him. "Why are you really here?"

He grins and turns away from her, looking out over the mountains. "I felt concerned. I had to come see this in person."

"You're never really concerned about anything, so don't feed me your bullshit." She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Tell. Me. Why." He turns back to her and just as he opens his mouth, the Inquisitor come slinking out. Leliana turns towards the door. "Inquisitor!"

The Inquisitor looks from Leliana to the figure and back again. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Your spymaster is giving me a regular interrogation," the figure says keeping his eyes on Leliana. "I've trained her well, but she has yet to crack me." He chuckles. He turns to glance at the Inquisitor before looking back at Leliana.

"Who are you?" The Inquisitor asks, their eyes narrowing.

"A powerful and dangerous man. Do not fall for his answers, Inquisitor." Leliana says this, stepping in between them and the figure. She addresses the figure again. "Tell me now, Adam!" The man smiles wide, a cunning glint in his eyes. Leliana narrows her eyes and places her hands on her daggers.

He chuckles again. "No need to get hostile Leliana. I'm here to join your Inquisition, simple as that." When she doesn't respond, he steps closer to her until their lips are only inches apart. Leliana draws her dagger, trying to ward him off. He simply takes her hand, which tightens on the hilt, and moves it until the tip is pointing at his throat. "I am only here to support your Inquisition and nothing more. You have my word." Then, dropping his voice to a whisper he adds, "And as much as you'd love to gut me, you won't because then you'd be like me. And I know you'd hate it."

The two stare into each other's eyes. Leliana trembles under his hand even as her eyes remain defiant. His eyes flick to her lips and she fights to keep a blush from rising. She fights not to cave to him, not to lean to him, not to kiss him, even as her heart thumps wildly in her chest. Damn this man! Damn him for still causing her body to react like a schoolgirl with a crush. He hurt her, in more ways than one. He can't just come back into her life like this. Not after she fixed herself. Not after all she went through. "Maker spit on you, Adam!" She hisses as she drops her dagger. He smiles as he releases her hand and stepping back.

"Inquisitor," Leliana begins, trying to tamper down the quiver in her voice. "Allow me to introduce you to the Prince-Consort and the Hero of Ferelden, Adam Cousland."


	2. Chapter 2

I own Adam

* * *

Leliana paces the rookery. It had been a few days since Adam's arrival. The Inquisitor was swayed by that damnable man. The rest of skyhold welcomed his royal ass, while Leliana tries to work out why he has decided to show his face again. She thought it had to do with the upcoming masquerade at the winter palace, but Adam could easily attend and have far more success than the Inquisition could have. He wouldn't join with the Inquisition just to turn on it. Adam was a snake, but once he was invested in something he would see it through.

Leliana sighs, pulling at her bottom lip as she gazes into nothing. He could possibly be here for her, though she didn't understand why. They didn't leave on the best of terms after his marriage to Anora. Was he here to toy with her like a cat with its prey? Was his being here a push in The Game? She didn't know and that disturbed her to no end. Her thoughts were broken when the Inquisitor bounds up the stairs. She turns to them with a nod and a smile. "Inquisitor."

"I wanted to ask you about the Hero of Ferelden." They state innocently. If they notice her bristling, they ignore it. "How did you meet him?"

Blowing out a breath she shrugs her shoulders. "I met Adam in Lothering while I was at the chantry. I helped him with some frightened refugees who attacked. Adam was ruthless, slaying them where they stand. I, foolishly, thought I was chosen by the Maker and volunteered to join. He accepted me and the rest is history."

"But there is more there, right? I saw the tension when he first arrived." They ask.

She sighs. "Yes. While we were fighting the Blight, we grew . . . close. But once he needed his plan to come through, I was tossed aside, Alistair was killed, and he ascended to the throne. Our breakup was not amicable."

"But what is he doing out here?"

"I-I'm not sure," she stammers. "Adam is a viper. He is cunning. He is vile. He is far too ambitious for his own good. He is willing to use you and then dispose of you. But he is an amazingly skilled player at The Game. His reach is far and his spies are everywhere. He could make life very difficult if he wanted to. Despite my feelings about him, I think you made the right decision."

"Could this just be a ploy to gain more information to use against us?" They demand, concern evident in their voice.

"Yes. And no." Leliana sits in her chair, motioning for them to do the same. Once they are sitting, she leans in and speaks in a hushed tone. "From what my spies have gathered, Adam is pushing to have the Bannorn to turn Ferelden into an empire. He hopes to rival the strength of Orlais. And I think he hopes to spy through us to gain the advantage. Which is why he showed up now, before the Winter Palace. If he learns any secrets about us, he would use them if it gave him an edge. I have my people running countermeasures, but his people are very skilled."

Leliana reaches across the table to place a hand on their arm. "Watch yourself, Inquisitor. He is as good as me; maybe even better. Don't get too close or he will use all your secrets against you. Trust me." She pats their arm before pulling back. Her ears prick at the sound of familiar footsteps meandering up the stairs. "Speak of the devil," she huffs.

As if summoned by the mention of his name, Adam ascends the stairs, grinning like a wolf when he spots the pair. "Ah. The Inquisitor and The Spymaster. Just who I wanted to see." He strides forward, both regaly and purposefully, as if he owns the whole of Thedas. Stopping before them, he reaches into the folds of his cloak, pulling out a scroll. "I have a mission for you.

"My people have exterminated the Venatori threat in the capital. But just before he was killed, one of them graciously told of the Arls' and Banns' who are working with our common enemy. That is this list here." He waggles the scroll. "Now, I cannot make the arrests due political nature of Ferelden; the Bannorn will be up in arms. However, as an independent organization, the Inquisition could investigate and eliminate this threat."

Leliana snatches the scroll, unraveling it and scanning the page. She frowns which grows deeper and deeper. "All of these are your political rivals. Nobles who are anti-empire." She stands and narrows her eyes at him.

Adam shrugs. "A coincidence. Have your people investigate it, if you distrust me so much Leliana."

"The Inquisition is not your personal hit squad," says the Inquisitor as they stand.

"Ah." Adam says and take the pair. "So quick to spread stories, eh Leliana?" He keeps his eyes on her as he speaks to the Inquisitor. "I am not asking for the Inquisition to kill on my command. I am simply wishing for you to have an open mind and investigate this matter. If you do, you will have my debt. If not. . .well, don't blame me for your lack of judgement." He turns towards the Inquisitor, leaning in slightly. "Do not trust everything that comes out of Leliana's' cute mouth. The little spitfire knows more than she lets on. Come find me, and we will discuss the matter privately." Leaning back, he smiles at Leliana. She narrows her eyes in response, a sneer on her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me. . ." With that he turns and strides down the stairs. "Oh, and Inquisitor?" He stops and turn partially. "Do ask her about your file, it would be an enlightening read." He chuckles and descends again as Leliana's eyes go wide and her face blanches.


	3. Chapter 3

I own Adam

* * *

It took the better part of the day for the Inquisitor to go and see the Prince-Consort. Adam expected as much. The seed was planted and beginning to grow. Oh, what a joy it was to sow this distrust. He sorely missed this part of The Game. In court, well, things weren't as complex as in Orlais. And he deeply missed having such a skilled dance partner. The Game was boring in Ferelden, but with Leliana if would be an interesting dance. Regardless, he would use this to his advantage.

He sits in a high back leather chair, deep in the library. Adam only looks up from his book when the Inquisitor stands before him. "Ah. Inquisitor. I trust you are well?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions." They say lamely as they sit next to him.

Adam smirks. Small talk and pleasantries. Classic. "Of course Inquisitor. Ask away."

"Can you tell me about the Blight? We've encountered Darkspawn on the coast and I would like to know more about them."

Adam closes his book, setting it aside before he begins to speak. "The Chantry teaches us that Tevinter Magisters walked into the Black City, corrupting it and returned as the first Darkspawn. Darkspawn today are the product of that sin. They are twisted creatures bent on destruction. They scour the Deep Roads trying to find an Old God. Once they do, they corrupt it and it becomes an Archdemon, beginning the Blight.

"As you well know, the most recent Blight was the fifth. Between that, the civil war, and the troubles abound, it was brutal. Many died. But, as Grey Wardens we stopped the Blight and killed the Archdemon. The Darkspawn scattered and the Thaw began. The Thaw is a period of Darkspawn hunting after the Blight. Ours was interesting, to say the least."

"Why are Grey Wardens needed to stop the Blight?" The Inquisitor asks, leaning forward.

"Those are Warden secrets, my friend," Adam replies smoothly. "After all, secrets are my stock and trade, as it is for Leliana."

"What is your relationship to her?"

Adam shrugs, shifting in his chair. "It's complicated between Leliana and I. During the Blight, we grew close. She saw it as love when it was more stress release. Anora was always my true love. After Cailan, I promised myself to Anora and when it came time, I fulfilled that promise. Leliana was not happy. Hence why Leliana is so hostile to me."

The Inquisitor nods their head. "I think I understand. And speaking of her, what did you mean about a file?"

Adam suppress his grin. "What I mean is that she has files on everyone. Their likes, dislikes, secrets, skeletons, any advantage she can use against them or for her benefit." Adam leans forward. "My people tell me of her most exhaustive file. The one on you, Inquisitor. She knows what you had for breakfast, which side of the bed you sleep on, and every conversation with your companions you've had." He smiles. "In fact, if you look to your left you will see one of her people now."

So, the Inquisitor looks to their left and lo and behold, is one of the agents scribbling away while glancing over every so often. The Inquisitor whips their head around to the Prince-Consort so fast, the breeze ruffles a stack of nearby papers.

The Warden chuckles humorously. "See what I mean." He leans back, settling into the chair once more. "You shouldn't have to watched in your own home. So, if you give me the word, my people will take care of it."

"What do you mean?"

"My people will deter the agents, they will take the files, they will keep Leliana's eyes off you and the companions you trust. Just let me know." Adam picks back up the book, crosses his legs, and begins to read, dismissing the Inquisitor. He hides his smile behind the book as the Inquisitor walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

I own Adam

* * *

In the end, the Inquisitor sides with Adam. Over the next few days Leliana's agents set to watch the Inquisitor vanish, her files disappear, and the Prince-Consort's people become more visible. To say this made Leliana upset was an understatement. She storms downstairs, going to Adam, and demands in the simplest terms to meet her on the balcony. The pair ascend and are soon outside. Leliana closes the door before whipping around and slapping Adam hard across the face.

"What the fuck?!" She screeches at him. "If you're here for me, just fucking say it, Adam! Don't take it out on my people! They're damn good and deserve better than to die by your hand!" She slaps him again. "I should gut you here. I should kill you, Adam," she hisses at him.

Adam touches his cheek, it stinging smartly. "I guess I deserve that."

"You deserve more than that, murderer!"

He chuckles. "Me? A murderer? And how many died by your hand, Leliana?"

"I never killed Alistair!" She pushes him, causing him to stumble back. "I'm not the one who betrayed everyone to get what he wants!"

"Alistair made his choice when he refused to serve alongside Loghain!" He snaps back at her, his voice raising.

"You sent him to die against the Archdemon anyway, so you had no need to recruit him or kill Alistair!"

"I was fulfilling an old man's wish, damnit!" He steps closer to her. "I knew it would crush Anora, but he made a choice and I had to honor that!"

"Ha! You? Honor?" Leliana snorts. "You don't know the meaning of the word! If you had any honor, you would have honored what we had and not leave for that shrew!"

"Don't speak about her that way! I've always loved Anora since we were kids. You and I were just stress and lust." He towers over her now. I. Do not. Love. You! The only thing I enjoyed was fucking you."

"Then why are you here?!" She screams at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"To watch your Inquisitor!" He yells back at her. All at once it is silent, just the two panting at each other. They stare into each other's eyes. He is the first to break the silence. "I do not trust your Inquisitor," he says in a calmer tone. "My people have reason to believe that they're responsible for the attempted assassination of Anora and our son. I do not believe that their intentions are all that noble. There are whispers of their connection to the Venatori. That they are a spy." A beat. "And I never killed your agents. My people have them safe. It was an attempt to get my people to watch the Inquisitor."

Leliana wipes her eyes. "How can I trust you? You've lied to me at every turn."

Adam sighs. "At first, yes I came here to drive a wedge between you and the Inquisitor. I treated this like The Game, and you as a very skilled dance partner. However, my people have brought this to my attention and I need you to help me." He raises a hand and wipes a tear from her cheek. Instinctively, she places a hand on his own, leaning into his touch. "I will send you the files. That is my evidence."


	5. Chapter 5

I own Adam

* * *

Leliana pours over the files that Adam gave her. To say that they are damning would be an understatement. The movements of the Inquisitor stretch back to before the Conclave. In fact, years before. Their movements in and out of Tevinter, the spring of chaos that follows in their wake, their non-purpose of being at the Conclave, their political actions following the Conclave, their meetings with nobility; everything.

Leliana is astonished. Adam's people are very skilled indeed. Her agents could learn a thing or two if he would let her. Still, it was almost too much information. And she didn't trust her people to learn this yet; to think the panic it would cause! But she would kill to have some help.

She sighs and looks out the window. Even though Adam gave her this information and has been surprisingly open, a part of her did not trust him. He still hurt her. He left her. He never loved her. But she loved him. She gave herself to him completely and he crushed her heart. Those memories that she buried resurface with Adam's return. And now he comes back, asking for help like nothing happened. She is still angry with him. She still hates him. Him and that shrew.

And just thinking of that damnable man seems to summon him. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him striding lazily up the stairs talking in hushed tones to another man. She looks at him. Adam's face lights up in a full smile. With a wave he dismisses the man and moves towards Leliana with purpose. The Spymaster struggles to fight the blush painting her cheeks.

"Ah, Leliana," he says as he takes a seat across from her. "It's good that I happened upon you. I have news." He reaches into the folds of his cloak and pulls out a scroll. He hands it to her. "An old friend set up this meeting, on the condition that we both attend. My people have scouted this out and it is safe. It's in an inn just a few miles from Skyhold."

"An old friend? Morrigan?" Leliana raises an eyebrow.

"No." He smirks, knowing who this friend is but not telling her. "Someone else."

Leliana stares at him, narrowing her eyes. "If this is a trick…"

"I swear it is not." He stands. "I'll meet you outside the inn." He winks and turns on his heel, not giving her the chance to reply.

* * *

Later that night, Leliana leaves the safety of Skyhold and descends upon the little inn Adam had mentioned. Her mind runs wild with possibilities from secret meeting to traps. Even, albeit a small part, a romantic getaway. And standing outside-as promised-is Adam. Reigning in her horse, she swings her legs over, sliding down to the ground. She ties her horse, petting it's snout. "Adam. Is our friend inside?"

"Yes. She is." Adam says succulently. He motions with his head and the pair head inside. It is warmer, a contrast from the bitter cold. Leliana looks around the small inn only briefly before her eyes lock on to the back of a slender figure. She narrows her eyes.

"Anora."


	6. Chapter 6

I own Adam and his kid

* * *

The queen turns at the mention of her name. She smiles softly at the pair. "It's good to see you again, Leliana." Anora shifts her eyes to Adam. Her eyes become softer and her smile tender. "Adam…" she breathes. From behind her, a bundle rushes forward.

Adam crouches and embraces the bundle. "Daddy!" It yells happily. The small boy looks up at Adam, his red hair a mess on his head. Freckles paint his face. He smiles, his teeth white with the front one chipped slightly. He wraps his arms around Adam.

Adam hugs the boy and ruffles his hair. "How is my pup doing? Are you keeping up your studies?"

The boy grins. "Yep. Mistress Erlina says I'm her best student!"

Adam chuckles. "Is that so? Well let's see how much you know!" He stands and leads the boy into another room, winking at the pair of women.

Anora smiles. "He's like his father, full of energy." She turns to Leliana with a shrug. "Although Adam is special." Leliana stares at the queen, her arms crossed over her chest. Anora sighs and fidgets with her hands. "He told me about you, you know. Of your adventures, of your fights, of your lovemaking. Everything." Leliana's arms tighten and her fingers dig into her arm. "He apologized for it. He apologized for the apparent betrayal. Sleeping with another woman. Cheating on me. As if it were the greatest sin in the world." Anora shrugs. "You know how he is.

"If that was the definition of betrayal, then I cheated on him times over with Cailin." She smirks. "Always tougher on himself than anyone else." At this Leliana nods her head. Anora returns the nod. "I forgave him, although I had little need to, but he needed to hear the words." Silence stretches between the two. Anora sighs again. "I know you are upset with me. With me stealing your man. With me being such a shrew." She stares at the other woman. "To be honest, I thought the same of you. I still do, sometimes. I do now that he is out here with you, although he tells me that it is not like that. Still, I can't help but worry." Leliana nods again and loses the tension in her arms.

"I understand where you are coming from. I understand how you feel. And I forgive you." Leliana drops her arms and raises an eyebrow. "Those moments you had with Adam were special. I could never take that from you." She takes a step forward. "He chose you. He saw something in you that brought him to you. And he says he may not love you, but he still cares for you. He may not be the greatest at showing it," Leliana chuckles. Anora smiles and steps forward again. "But believe me, he still cares and a part of him will always belong to you. This shrew can never take that away." The women share a laugh.

A less awkward silence passes between them, before Anora speaks up again. "Did I ever tell you of how I met Adam? I was visiting Highever for the first time and I was hiding behind my father's leg and Adam walked right up to me and asked me to play. Such a forward child." She smiles at the memory. "We became fast friends. When we were eight, he kissed me for the first time. It was a simple thing, but he grinned like an idiot for the rest of the day, I'm told." Leliana laughs and nods her head.

"By the time we were teens, we were an item. As much of an item as two virgins could be. It was then I was told I'd marry Cailan. It hurt me, but it crushed Adam. He visited me late one night, climbing the trellis, and into my room. My father was furious with him when he found out! Adam professed his love. I did too, but I told him that it was a done deal. Then he asked me to run away with him."

Leliana's eyes go wide. "He said that?" She asks incredulously, a chuckle in her voice.

Anora laughs. "He did. We were to run away together. He'd become minstrel, and we'd travel around Thedas, just us and our 16 kids. We'd be happy and in love and far away from our parents and politics and everything. He was so idealistic." She sobers and casts her eyes downward. "I wish I took his offer." She says this so softly that Leliana strains to hear her.

"Obviously, that didn't happen. He wouldn't come out of his room for a month. I saw him again when he returned to court. Maker's Breath, but he was. . . Hot!" A blush paints the cheeks of the queen. "A shy and awkward boy turned into a cool and confident man. He was polite in public but would look at me with smoldering eyes. I couldn't keep the quiver out of my voice. He was so…" she gestures with vague hand movements towards Leliana. "You know."

The Spymaster smile turn rueful. "Oh, I know." A blush rises to her cheeks as well.

"After court, he pulled me into one of the empty rooms." Anora's voice becomes higher pitch and slightly strained. Her face turns beet red and she coughs slightly. "Let's just say he had... quite the reach, but I had flexibility." Anora fans her face, willing the blush to go down.

The silence stretches between them. Leliana drops into a chair, tension easing out of her body. She looks up at the Queen and smiles. "He really loves you."

Anora nods. "He does." She slides into the chair across from Leliana. "And I've told him that if anything happens to me, I choose you." She reaches across and grabs the stunned Spymasters hand. "You'd make a fine queen, Leliana. He'd grieve, but I know he'd be loyal and he would love you, as much as you still love him." She raises her hand to stop the flood of protests. "I know you still do. You wouldn't be so upset with me otherwise."

Leliana sighs. "I...I'm sorry."

The Queen smiles. "There is no need to apologise. You did nothing wrong. You just listened to your heart and there is no fault in that."


End file.
